Too Soon
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: Amy mourns the loss of her prematurely born baby in this angst ridden fic. One shot, complete Please read and review and no flames. Please read author’s note inside.


**Too Soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters. They are a copyright of SEGA.**

**A/N: Ok guys I think this is the story that took me the least time to write. Two hours, and new record. (Maybe I'll regret that but oh well)**

**Ok so I'm not an expert about infant health but I'm pretty confident this isn't to irrelevant.**

**And, I have no idea about those viloets, weather they're are blue or purple or what they look like or even if they exsist so just 'kinda ignore that.**

**And I really couldn't predidct what year this woud be in (It's just enough into the future where Amy would have a kid.) and so I just pulled a random year out of the air and used that.**

**And thanks to 21 Guns by Green Day, the song that was playing over and over while I was writting this.**

**Amy's POV.**

* * *

You went too soon.

Your memory comes back to me as I enter the barred gates. My feet almost drag as my eyes search for your own little space in this quiet field of death.

My foot falls are muffled by the damp grass as I approach your grave. I gently sink to my knees, ignoring that my fur was picking up moisture from the ground of the cemetery. I brush away the light debris that had gathered on your grave and I place a bouquet of six violets tenderly wrapped with a purple bow on top of the cold stone.

I remember that day, when the doctors that had tried their hardest to save your life had solemnly informed me that you would not make it through the night.

It all feels like a dream to me.

You would have been ashamed of me; the way I was sobbing that night.

You came too soon; an intensely sick, fragile-as-glass-infant that was supposed to have been born 12 weeks later as a perfectly healthy baby.

You were so tiny, so fragile. It seemed as if someone were to set you down too roughly on a pillow that you would shatter to pieces.

When I saw you hooked up to all those machines, all those tubes and IV's... I knew deep down there was no possible way you could pull through. Someone can only imagine how much pain a mother would feel if she were told her baby was going to surely die, and then see the dying proof for herself.

But despite all that, I remember getting down on my and knees in the hospital, right there in the middle of the room, and praying to god that you would somehow miraculously survive.

But I guess you just weren't meant for this world, my little angel.

But I would always have rather have had you for those precious six weeks than never had had you at all. Please remember that.

I like to sometimes think that you were so perfect that god wanted you for himself, and that's why He took you away from me. It's a nice thought that never fails to bring a smile to my face.

Oh Violet, you should have seen the enormous amount of flowers that everyone sent you. For every year that you should have lived there was about five flowers. That's how I named you. Your fur was a soft violet color and you kept on starring at the violets. Hm... your eyes were so beautiful.

I sigh as I reach inside my coat pocket to take out one of my favorite pictures of you.

I look at the photograph and I know that you were not a dream. I did have a daughter, you did live, you breathed, you ate, you slept, you cried, you had a heart beat. You saw things, you heard things, felt things and tasted things. You were real. Alive.

The feeling of all this being a dream completly disapears as I take in the little form of your body snuggled deep in your blanket.

I hate to admit it, but I've stopped crying every time I think about you. I still love you with all of my heart, but remarkably I've managed to make peace with the thought that I'll never be able to see your precious, beautiful face anymore. Not being able to hold you, or rock you to sleep or sing you a lullaby.

Your family still does, and will forever miss you. You were part of the family. It is a constant thorn in my side remembering that you never came home. You would have love your little sister, Ivy. And your big brother Dash.

I hold the picture to my chest and then place it above your name that is forever carved into the stone as my vision becomes clouded with the tears that always threaten to pour down my face whenever I come here.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you never got to see the sun. I'm sorry that you never got to have a birthday party. You never got to go to prom. You never picked out a wedding dress. You never walked or talked. I'm sorry you missed...everything.

...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you.

Now that I think of all the things you missed a lump raises in my throat and I have to will myself not to start sobbing were I was. I ducked my head down so my forehead was almost touching the stone that marked your final resting place.

I know that sometime I will join you someday, in heaven, where we can spend the lifetime that we missed together.

But for now, I get to my feet, and run my sleeve across my eyes so I can read your headstone for the millionth time.

_Violet the Hedgehog_

_May 3rd 2010- June 14th 2010_

_R.I.P_

"I'll miss you." I breath as my eyes sweep over the rest of the empty cemetery.

I suck in a deep breath and turn away. I walk out of the cemetery a little faster than when I came in.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Dedicated to**

**Caleb Lehmann**

**1985-1985**

**and to**

**Natalie Bell**

**You made it, kid.**

**Review please and NO FLAMES! I think it was a tad short and confusing but oh well.**


End file.
